A Cure
by BlueRavenDancer
Summary: In the modern world the Sons of Ipswich and the Daughters of Salem don't even communicate, but their histories weave a web of love, lies, and deseption. Will they be able to put the past behind them in order to band toegther and save both their futures?
1. Life moves quickly

**Disclaimer: I wish I was the brilliant mind behind The Covenant, but sadly, I am not. So please, use your brain, I do not own any part of the movie or plot.**

Author's note:  
This is mostly just my mind running wild with a really cool sequel. There are many ideas out there and I am simply adding another one. This chapter is a little quick, but I was just trying to keep it in the "movie" spirit. The Covenant started out quick and kept going and i hope to continue that trend in my fanfic. Ok enough talking for now.

**XXXXXXXX**

I, Jezabelle Williams, sat in my 1986 blue Ford Mustang, starring up at the sprawling Spencer Academy. Old magic flowed through these lands, I could feel it soak into my veins like a beautiful drug. I breathed it in and could almost see wisps of the shining magic float through the air. But I knew this magic was tainted with Ipswich magic. How ironic that the person, or people, I had been chasing these past six months would lead me to here, the land of my families rival, the Sons of Ipswich.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham pulled me through the throngs of people at the old warehouse. I had been told that it was the parties where everything seemed to begin. Kate had met her long time boyfriend, Pogue, at her first party in Freshman year, and Sarah had met her Caleb in the same situation just four months ago.

I had a single dorm beside Sarah and Kate's room and we had quickly become friends in just the few days I had been at Spencer. I enjoined her privacy and was thankful for it. Myr studies were very different from those at the Academy and would bring much unwanted attention my way.

I grabbed a beer bottle and twisted the top off. The jagged edges left my fingers slightly raw. A group of four boys pushed their way towards us.

"Aww, our boys are coming." Kate smiled and ran towards a tall muscular boy with shoulder length blonde hair.

Sarah wove her arms around the boy with the poise of a leader. He had short black hair and such a gentle smile when he looked at Sarah. The normal introductions were made and I finally met the much talked about Caleb and Pogue along with their two younger friends Reid and Tyler. Tyler looked around the crowd as if he was looking for the quickest escape. Reid's blue eyes slowly looked over my body. I partly cursed and thanked myself for wearing such an "out there" outfit. I had on a short blue plaid skirt and matching blue Converse. My tank top conveniently revealed my prominent chest and the small Celtic knot over my heart.

Out of habit, I started to play with the loan blue streak in my dark red hair. Of course it was all completely fake, but I wished my hair naturally grew like that in order to spare it the damaging effects of dye.

"These four are the Sons of Ipswich, the originally families who settled this part of Massachusetts." Kate stated this comment as if it should be met with ooh's and ahh's.

My stomach plummeted, "Oh really?" I took a huge swig of my beer. I was such a lightweight with alcohol. I already had two and the effects were beginning. Magic pulsated between these boys. It almost became over whelming for me and Reid was beginning to get on my last nerve.

"You think we could go outside? It's getting a little crowded in here." Tyler yelled over the noise.

"Sounds great," without hesitating, I headed for the back door. The cool fall air was refreshing on my face. I chugged the rest of the bottle which was a good three quarters full.

"Damn, we got us a party girl!" Pogue gave me an approving look.

"Kate, we have to get going," Sarah looked around at the group, "Need a ride Jezie?" This was Sarah's and Kate's new nickname for me.

A menacing looking man stood by a motorcycle and had caught my attention. I almost missed Sarah's question, but it snapped me back to normalcy. "I'll be fine," but just as I said that, my legs decided to temporarily turn to jell-o and I swaggered slightly.

Reid laughed, "I'll take her back to the dormitory, don't worry."

Sarah and Kate said their goodnights to their boyfriends. They were going on a three week school trip to Greece and had to leave tomorrow. Almost half the school was going so it was going to be quiet around Spencer Academy, at least I hoped so. The two girls honked as they drove by.

My attention had been pulled back to the man by the bikes, this time, he noticed my looks and I finally recognized the group. He was a Salem boy, from my home town, and this one was not known for being nice.

He sauntered towards us, "God why now?" I mumbled as I focused on the gravel.

"Who is that?" Caleb asked. I really did not want to have to answer that question.

"Belle Baby, what are you doing here?"

I plastered on a fake smile and looked up into the orange eyes of Jason Roddick, "You didn't hear? I transferred to Spencer."

"Why? You're old home got too boring? How could you have left, I was there." He feigned getting shot in the heart, I secretly wished it was true.

"Maybe that's why she left," I heard Reid mumble behind me. Bad idea, I thought.

Jason's eyes seemed to glow brighter for a moment and he took a deep breathe. A warning growl spilled out from him, "What do you think you are doing?" Having a werewolf for an alliance could come in handy at times, but not when their noises could detect any scent.

"Not now Jason, lets take this to the woods." My hands came up both in a protective manor and a "calm down" gesture. I could almost feel uncertainty and confusion roll off the boys behind me.

"These are Ipswich boys, Belle, how could you? Have you forgotten all your teachings," I could tell Jason was having a hard time caging the beast within.

"Jason. Woods. Now." I pointed towards the thick trees lining the warehouse parking lot.

"Oh I get it, they don't know who you are do they? What do you think they would do if they found out? Would they still be on your side?" Jason was treading on dangerous ground. I had only just met the Sons of Ipswich and everything was already ruined thanks to Jason.

Caleb grabbed my arm and spun me around, hard, to face him, "What is going on?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I'll explain, just not now. Let me get Jason out of here." Caleb hesitated for a moment, but then let me go.

"Do you want to turn out like your sisters?" I could hear the sneer in Jason's voice.

When the four boys gasped and Caleb took a step back, I knew my eyes had grown black. I turned back towards the idiot lupine. A crackling light formed around my clenched fists as power surged through me. My arm flew up to shoot a ball of energy at Jason's chest and when it made contact, he flew fifty feet back. He scrambled to his feet, ran to his bike where he threw his helmet, and spun his tires as he drove to get away.

I was channeling too much power. I could feel it start to attack my own body with no way of escape. Would these be my last moments? Had my temper finally caused me to kill myself with own powers? I blamed it on the alcohol but knew I was using it only for an excuse. Four years with powers and I still can't seem to control them.

Finally, the universe seemed to aline itself back to its normal self and my breathing was under control. In a daze, I was dragged to a black hummer where I vaguely heard Reid hand his keys over to Caleb so he could sit with Tyler and I in the back seat, but that was my last moment of consciousness for the night.


	2. A Piece of History

Author's note:  
Now remember, I am making alot of this up (obviously) so I tried to explain things as best as I could. Sometimes it gets a little tricky explaining the ideas that run around in my head, but I try. I'm always open to ideas and help from my readers. If this story starts to spark anything that you might want to read in this little story of mine, let me know andI'll see what I can do.  
Now on to chapter two!!

**xxxxxx**

The large bed was so comfortable, I never wanted to leave it. I snuggled down deeper under the covers before I rubbed the sleep from eyes and stretched like a lazy cat. Then my surroundings became clear; four imposing men stood around me. At first I didn't recognize them, then my mind finally placed names with faces; Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid.

"How the fuck did I get here?" I sat up and stiffled a yawn. Reid sat down beside me, honestly, I wish he stayed standing. Tyler sat at the end of the bed while Pogue found a desk chair and Caleb just stood starring at me with his arms crossed.

"I think there are a few questions that need answered. You better tell everything." Caleb glared at me.

"Wow, where to begin? Well how about this, do you know anything of the Daughters of Salem?" I already knew the answer, but I decided not to assume anything with this group.

I received three blank stares, but Tyler was the only one who seemed to think about it and he was the one to surprise me, "Weren't they a really old family, created around the same time as, well, our Covenant? I think I heard my dad talking about them once. It was a few years ago though."

I gave him a huge smile, "Tyler, I'm impressed. Here I thought you guys would know absolutely nothing, but there is still hope yet."

He blushed slightly and I noticed the glare Reid sent him. He was jealous and it was so obvious.

"Anyways, the Daughters of Salem and the Sons of Ipswich were constantly squabbling. My many greats grandmother, Abigail Williams, was the major kick start of the Salem Witch Trials. She did that because of how messed up her mother made her. See, she had a lot of power, but she didn't know of it until she was thirteen. That's when she came into power. Much like your powers," I gestured to the four boys, "She ended up falling in love with the fifth member of the Covenant, the one whose bloodline seemed to vanish..."

"Not until recently," Caleb interrupted.

"What?"

Pogue sneered slightly, "The fifth son came to visit us just a few months ago and to, oh yeah, take Caleb's powers."

"Hmmm... that's not good," I thought about this for a moment, then locked it into my memory to examine later, "Where was I, oh yes, Abby ended up having a bastard child, a son. She wanted the Covenant to help raise him, but they refused so she cursed them. She made it so, once the first born son Ascends, they had the chance of having their powers drain their life away if they allow themselves to be seduced by them. To break the spell is to claim a child of her lineage as theirs. Well at first, they got angry and made a counter curse; all sons born to her family would die. The Covenant figured the family power would die out. Her son died and she proceeded to have two other daughters whose fathers never claimed them as well. But what the Covenant forgot was even though with their families, the power lies in the son, Abigail's power lies in the daughter. Her son died and she proceeded to have two other daughters whose fathers never claimed them as theirs,"

Tyler cocked his head to the side, "How does that happen."

"Long ago, before there was every Christianity, their were two Covens. One was all female, one was all male. When they needed to mate, they did so and split the children accordingly. A few generations later, they discovered that this inter breeding was not a good idea.. People started to break away. That is why sometimes you come across a rogue concentration of magic in the normal public."

"So our families pretty much hate each other, you know about all this detailed history, but why don't the four of us know?" Tyler gestured around the room to incorporate everyone.

"It's a part of your history you want to forget because it's because of a simple little thing that prevents you from controlling your powers. So why aren't you taught to hate the Daughters? That's easy. It's this little karma thing that came into play. The powers of the Daughter's lye in not just the first born girl, but all girls of William's blood. If the family has one daughter, she gets all the power and it decreases in strength from there. There's a good and bad side to this. For instance, the power in the individual is weaker depending on how many sisters she has. But when one of the daughters dies, the power is absorbed into the others. This is when the Karma comes into play; a Daughter can be killed on the spot if she channels too much energy that use to be shared. The Sons of Ipswich tried to arrange a marriage between them and the Daughters of Salem, but we always refuse because of our pride. You once refuse a child you knew was part of the Covenant, and now the only reason you are willing to except another child, is to stop the curse. Sure my family will once again be able to not die from the energy we channel, but again, its our pride." I took a deep breathe and prayed for no more long winded explanations

"Damn," Reid laid down and placed his arm behind me. I tried to be discreet in inching farther away from him, "I feel like I'm in class."

"So who was that guy tonight?" Pogue asked.

I simply answered, "Jason Roddick, part of the werewolf alliance to the Daughters." The room jumped with conversation.

"Werewolves?"

"There's no such thing."

"Alliance?"

"Why would you need an alliance, especially with werewolves."

"Why don't we have alliances?"

"I wonder if there are vampires."

"Woah, woah, woah. Boys calm down. You think 'witches' are the only other beings out there? And my family needs an alliance, especially when we are being hunted and killed." The last statement made the room go eerily silent. I knew I had to give them an answer, "Normally I can keep my cool around Jason, but he likes pissing me off, but this time even he knew he went too far. He brought up my sisters. I'm the youngest of four girls. Five years ago, when I was twelve, there was about a months worth of events that all ended tragically. First, our house caught on fire and Megan, who was the third youngest, was the only one who didn't make it out. Three days later, my second oldest sister, Karen, died in a fire that was caused in my Uncle's garage. A week later, a third fire claimed my older sister Andrea in an old barn. All three times I had to stand and watch the fires claim them and hear their screams."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat as I tried to stop the tears, but there was more I had to share, "We enlisted the help of the local werewolf clan because they were being hit with burnings also. It only targeted two, but both areas had been covered with runes and sigils and that indicated magic. My parents studied relentlessly to discover what had happened. The fire had a purpose, that means, it targeted only one person. The fires had been meant for me. My mom snapped when she found out and tried to kill me. She blamed me for my sisters deaths and said how I had always been the unwanted child. I went to live with my grandparents after that and I vowed to find who did this. Apparently something went wrong because the spells had not done their jobs, it claim my sisters, when I should have been the one to die."

Tyler rubbed my blanketed leg, "No one should be chosen to die. Your mom never should have said that to you."

I smiled at Tyler and he smiled back. He was so sweet and innocent. Reid sat up suddenly and glared at Tyler. Tyler's smile quickly turned to an unsure look. I saw Pogue and Caleb hide smirks behind their hands. Great, over night I had become part of a territorial battle between to Ipswich boys. Boys will be boys.


	3. Control

Author's note: Sorry it's taken me forever to get this chapter up. The next one should be up a lot sooner. I actually have to watch the movie again, not that I'm complaining ; ) I seem to be forgetting those small details. It's short, but at least it's something.

XXXXX

I'm a brave girl. That's what I told myself every time I saw an Ipswich boy. Yet each time, I found myself cowering in the shadows until they passed. Had I told them too much? Sure it was my family that caused much of the heartache they had to go through, but that was years ago. And when I told them my story, they only seemed to leave it at that, a story.

I maneuvered the books under my arms so they wouldn't fall as I opened the door to my dorm. This proved worthless the instant I shut the door due to shock. Jason was sitting on my bed playing with my old family photo.

"What do you want?" I grumbled, "And how the hell did you get in?"

He seemed to ignore my second question, "I'm here to apologize, I never should have said that about your sisters. But can you blame me? You were with those..."

My fists clenched, "Just stop right there. I'm tired of these damn ancient prejudices. These boys are good, they aren't evil like we were taught."

Jason stood and touched my face gently, "Can you not see why you were taught to hate and distance yourself from the Covenant? A Williams baby is all that is needed to break the curse. If you aren't willing... well, they could always use force."

My eyes grew in shock, "They wouldn't..."

"Belle Baby, you just met them. You don't know what they would and wouldn't do. I'm just concerned." Jason cupped my chin so I was forced to look into his golden eyes.

"Concerned?" I pulled myself back, "Or jealous because I might choose one of them over you?"

The werewolves' eyes narrowed, "Watch what you are saying Belle."

"What are you going to do? Scratch me? I'm not another puppy in your pack Jason, hell it's not even your pack yet."

His deep growl should have been enough warning, although I didn't move quick enough. Jason had grabbed my arms and threw my onto the bed. I was pinned beneath a very pissed off werewolf. I tried to shake the fear gripping me. I couldn't use my powers, not like this. Fear was always my incapacitation.

Jason closed his eyes and nudged the side of my face with his nose, inhaling deeply, "You always smell amazing when you are scared, hell, you always smell amazing."

I took a deep breathe, "This is why we could never work out, we piss each other off too often."

He kissed my cheek, "I know," he murmured against my skin. The kisses continued down my jaw and then onto my neck.

God that felt too good. I tried to pull my hands from his grip, but he wasn't budging, "So are you going to do exactly what you warned me of?"

This comment stopped him. Jason looked deep into my eyes, "I would never force myself on you."

"Then what do you call all this?"

Jason slowly caged his inner beast and released me. He didn't look my way as he headed towards the door, "Just be careful." And with those words, he left.

I rubbed my wrists which were already bruising as tears silently rolled down my cheeks.


	4. A broken heart

I stood in front of my body length mirror trying to decide what to wear. Jason had hurt me worst than I thought. Large purple marks circled my wrists and were tender to the touch. A long sleeve shirt would only cover them for a time until I was too careless and allowed the sleeve to slip. I knew he hadn't meant to leave the marks, but some people wouldn't see it that way. Why is it wounds always looked worse a day later?

I finally settled on black wrist bands with silver stars in order to cover the marks. A plain silver long sleeve shirt and jeans finished the simple outfit. I had heard about Nicky's from some of my classmates and it sounded like a place that you didn't really need to dress up for. I knew I shouldn't go out, Jason had indeed done his job well with the warning and a small voice inside my head was agreeing with him; I didn't know the Covenant that well. But I knew my instincts. I hadn't feared them the first time we met so why start now?

A knock at my door startled me out of my brooding mood. Reid was leaning against the door jam when I answered.

"Need a ride?" He asked as his eyes drank me in, again.

"I have my own car, so I think I'm fine." I grabbed my keys and squeezed past Reid.

XXXXX

The student parking lot only had two other cars sitting in it when I finally made my way outside. The night was cool and refreshing compared to the stuffy dorm halls. I paused just before opening my car door as light footsteps on the gravel behind me grew closer. I looked back over my shoulder and my heart fell.

"Good evening Jezabelle."

I looked at the tall man standing before me. He was thinner than I remembered and his once dark brown hair was now littered with gray. He looked at me with the same green eyes as my own. They once had so much life to them; now they sat dull and cold in his skull.

"Good evening father," I bowed my head to show respect. I was unsure how else to respond. It had been over a year since I last saw my dad.

"Jason has informed us, your _coven_," he placed extra emphasis on this last word, "That you have been hanging all over the Sons of Ipswich."

"I'm not hanging on them," I tried to plead my case.

"Silence. Getting cozy with the Covenant was not your job. Your job is to find out who murdered your sisters."

"And why must it be my job? I'm a seventeen year old girl chasing after a crazy rogue witch. I have no idea what I'm doing. I feel as if I'm just bait sitting in the water!"

At this last response, my father broke his eye contact with me.

Realization hit me with a sickening punch to my gut. I leaned back against my car for support, "That's exactly what I am. You wanted me to leave so I would take the trouble with me. You never expected me to find the murderer because you expected me to die."

"It was your mother's wishes. You know I can't deny her."

I clenched my fists. Power was surging through me clawing to be released, "So you're willing to pass off your last daughter, the last one to carry the Williams power."

"You're not the last one," my father whispered, "You're mother was pregnant, this time with a son. The genes will carry through with him until he starts his own family. She sent you away as soon as she found out."

Tears began to push through and I quickly wiped at them, "So I have a brother? Can I see him?"

My father's eyes looked sad, "Don't you see? You can't. You were sent after the murderer so he wouldn't die due to you."

"How dare you blame this on me! I never asked for this!"

"You still have a chance to redeem yourself. Find the killer and bring them to justice, then you will have your family back."

I could feel power straining in every pore of my body, "You might want to leave... now."

My father backed up and I could see the fear rolling off of him in a bright orange fog, "Just remember that I do still love you."

I watched him walk to one of the parked cars, a black Porsche, and drive off. The tears came easily now even without my consent. I slid down the side of my car and sat broken on the macadam. I wasn't sure if I still wanted to go to Nicky's. But maybe the distraction would help. As I gathered my nerves, a flicker of light caught my attention. It seemed as if a piece of metal had caught the moonbeams by my tires. I choked for air once I studied the silvery-blue light. Lying on top of my protection sigils were those of destruction. Someone had placed a curse on my car.

I backed up quickly and studied the shadows, taking my time to examine everyone. Something was near, something evil, I could sense it. The vibrations of my phone caused a slight squeal to escape my lips. I saw it was Tyler calling and quickly answered.

"Jezabelle, where are you?"

"Do you guys mind coming back to the dorms super quick?" I kept looking around me as I ran to the safety of the building, "Someone spelled my car."

"Awww shit. Yeah we'll be there soon. Do you want me to stay on the line with you?" Their was a pause and a murmur of voices as Tyler told the others what was going on.

"That would be nice," I could hear the noise in the background dying as they moved out of Nicky's.

"Don't worry Jezie, we'll be there soon. You just need to stay calm, I'm sure who ever did that isn't around," I could hear a slight tremble in Tyler's voice; he only believed himself slightly.

I jogged the last few feet to the dormitory steps. But as my foot reached out for that first granite stair, a thick black shadow wrapped itself around my ankle. It caused me to loose my balance and take a nasty fall. My phone smashed against the stones and the jabbing of the angled stairs knocked the breathe right out of me.

"What the fuck," I groaned and rolled over to see what had attacked me, but all I could see was a thick black shadow morphing in shape before me.

The black cloud began to gain a definite shape; a head and torso began to form as arms and legs slid forth. I built up my power and sent it crackling at the thing, but it seemed to only absorb it. Soon, color began to appear on this phantom.

I pushed myself backwards as I stared, astonished, at the image before me. A man now stood in place of the black cloud. He was dressed in a simple black robe and his head was bent which was covered in deep red hair. He lifted his head up as he took a deep breathe. His eyes shone a bright green for a split second as he opened them, then dulled down to a more simpler green.

This strange man stared down at me, "Oh dear me. I didn't mean for you to take a fall such as that," and with the wave of his hand, the cuts on my hands and knees disappeared.

Perhaps it was a sense of curiosity that caused me to grab this strangers hand he had offered, but I soon found myself starring intently into those emerald eyes. I inhaled the sweet fragrance that wove from him. I became oblivious to all my surroundings and could only focus on this gorgeous man.

"What are you?" I whispered.

A smile lifted one side of his perfect mouth, "I can be anything you desire. But for now, I am Armond, the Demon King."

"But there are no such things as demons." I stated in a some what childish voice. Why was it so difficult for me to concentrate?

"You deny such an existence, yet aren't you a witch? Aren't you friends with werewolves? Come, let me show you my kingdom," Armond took a step back and opened his arms wide.

I swaggered slightly, "Why?"

His smile faltered, "Why? I am to share it with you one day. You are my future queen, Jezabelle."

I closed my eyes. My mind felt like cotton, "Your future queen? I don't understand." Lights illuminated the building behind me. Armond looked behind him at the black Hummer that just pulled up. The Covenant jumped out and ran towards us.

"Perhaps some other time then," Armond changed back into his shadow form and darted off into the night.

The fog that had been invading my mind cleared instantly once the Demon King left. Four boys stood around me, all with concerned looks on their faces.

"Jezabelle, are you alright?" Pogue asked.

"I think..." I swayed a few times before the world went black once more.


	5. No regrets, at least for now

Author's Note: I really wanted to get this chapter up before I take a super long brake. I leave for Australia tomorrow and won't be back in the states till July 7. I won't have too much time to write when I get back because of work, but I will find a way. I had writers block for a while on this story and it's been streaming through very well for a while now and I don't want to ruin it. I used the official Covenant site for some of the facts in this chapter. I keep using that site for little things here and there and you all should really check it out. Reviews of encouragement are greatly appreciated because they let me know that writing this thing is actually worth my time. And one more thing (I promise) as I was writing this chapter The Covenant theme song More Human Than Human by White Zombie came on the radio and that made me happy.

So enough with my ramblings! On with Chapter 5!

XXXXX

A long and beautiful stretch was accompanied with some eye rubbing before I dared to open them. The ceiling before me was simply captivating. An imitation of the night sky was painted above me with the names of the constellations written in an old looping script. I examined my mystery room a bit closer.

A black and blue theme was evident. Again, I found myself snuggling into a very comfortable king size bed. The headboard was decorated with intricate carvings of a hunting party, complete with horses and dogs. Nymphs peaked at the men, playfully, from the trees.

As I shifted beneath the cotton blue and black striped comforter, the feeling of silk creeping up my legs alerted me to my attire. At some point I had been changed into a white silk nightgown with thin straps and a plunging neckline. This disturbed me slightly, but not enough to get too alarmed.

No light tried to push its way through the bay window. I assumed it must be very late because there was no noise in the mansion. I only assumed I was currently in one only due to the large scale of the room; plus it had been the Covenant I last saw.

I decided to go on a search for a bathroom. Nature was beginning to make it's call and my mouth had that gross dry feeling.

There were three doors, one on each wall without the window to choose from. The first proved to be a large walk in closet and the second produced the needed results. The black and blue had continued into the private bathroom with a black marble tub and sink; the floor was tiled with varying shades of blue glass.

After accomplishing my first very needed task, I found a tube of toothpaste by the sink and used 2my finger to scrub my teeth. I starred at the tub with its glass sliding door and silver shower head. A large fluffy blue towel hung on the towel rack.

"Oh why the hell not? I'm here aren't I?" I said to no one in particular and proceeded to take off the nightgown.

I only showered quick enough to mostly rinse off, well, that was what I had planned on anyway. Instead, I had let the hot water soothe my aching muscles and lathered a woody scented soap all over my body. The scent was relaxing yet familiar. After, I had slowly towel dried my body and hair and had put back on the sleazy nightgown. I starred at the foggy mirror, trying to remember what caused my blackout. Slowly, the memories came to the surface. Somehow, Armond had been controlling my mind. A demon? There's just no way. But haven't I already dealt with some odd things before? Why can't this just be added to my steadily growing list?

I stepped out of the bathroom, "Oh great," I crossed my arms over my chest and suddenly was aware of my lack of a bra as I entered the room. Reid was sprawled on the bed giving me a mischievous smile. He was only dressed in a white t-shirt and plaid boxers.

"Your room I'm guessing," I wasn't liking this situation.

Reid sat up, "I hope you approve. Oh, and before you ask, my mother had the maids change you. Even though that's a task I would have proudly done myself."

"I'm sure you would have. So is it safe to assume you want an explanation for last night?"

"You mean two nights ago. That's how long you were out. We can save the explanations for when the rest of the guys come over," Reid took a slow look at my body.

I cleared my throat and focused my attention on the mounted display cases beside me. I heard Reid move to stand beside me, but I did not dare to look at him.

"That revolver belonged to my fifth or sixth Great Grandfather Hutchins Garwin. It was rumored that in 1877 he killed a whole heard of buffalo with only that gun. The medallion beside it is a Navy Cross given to my great Uncle Randolph for disabling the Nazi's Geist-Gruppa."

I studied to the tow relics before me, "Fascinating. You really seem to know your history. That's a good thing."

"I also have a some-sort-of-cousin by the name of Bernard who was banned from Las Vegas."

I turned to Reid who was already starring intently at me, "Las Vegas? How does one accomplish this?"

"You get 12 million dollars from the Arabesque Casino, that's how," Reid stated matter of factly.

I decided not to touch the subject of just how he got a hold of the money. I could hear rain begin pound on the roof just as a thunderclap resounded, "Are we on the top floor?" I asked.

"Actually, we are in the South Tower." He chuckled at my confused look, "My home was built to resemble a small castle and I got one of the towers as my room because I like my privacy." He took a step toward me and hesitantly extended his hand toward my head. When I didn't move, Reid grabbed my blue streak of hair, still slightly damp, and twirled it in his fingers, "My favorite color."

"Gee, I never would have guessed," I stated sarcastically.

As my hair fell from his hand, Reid stroke the side of my face with his fingers. He then gently brushed his thumb across my lips and a shiver pulsated down my spine as my heartbeat became a deafening rhythm.

We both were not expecting what came next. Our lips met as I threw myself at him. My arms were wrapped around him and one hand snaked its way through his soft hair. Reid certainly did not resist. His hands quickly found and cupped my breasts. This caused a fire to erupt some where deep inside which threatened to consume me, no, us.

My mind raced wildly. Here I was acting like a sex deprived nymphomaniac while my sisters murderer was still at large and a demon king wanted me as his queen. But all thoughts quickly ceased the moment his tongue plunged into my mouth.

Warning bells should have awoken my common sense as the nightgown crept further and further up my thigh. But regret never crossed my mind as the bed grew nearer. I just hope would not be singing a different tune in the morning.


End file.
